Radical
by kaybee613
Summary: Mituna recalls how he and Latula met; some of his only complete memories. Mitula drabble


I'm just a joke to them. The Heir who lost it all. I…I don't quite remember how it happened. There was unending darkness. And…I think Kurloz was there. But…he can't explain it. Not to anyone. And when I tried before…when I tried before to explain they didn't listen. It's all…kind of blurry to me. A mixed-up mess; like what my brain has turned into. There are just pieces, mostly from before. They all thought I was crazy. But the only one who tried to stop me was Latula. Latula. She's the only one I can remember solidly. Every detail. From the time we met.

We were kids. Maybe…4 sweeps old. I didn't notice her at first. I rode straight past on my board, past the adorable girl with the sharp horns in the red-and-teal dress. She stumbled; fell backwards as I raced away. But her shout…it hit my ears. I turned, looking past the mess of hair that shielded her from my vision. Her knees were scraped, small scars of teal appearing under her grey skin. I saw that she saw me turn around, and she buried her face in her shoulder, not wanting me to see her blush. I skidded my board to a halt and ran back over to her.

"H37…4R3 Y0U OK4Y? 50RRY, 1 D1DN'7 M34N T0 RUN Y0U 0V3R," I said. Now we were both blushing; her for the incident and me for my ridiculous lisp.

She grinned a toothy grin at me. "th4t w4s r4dic4l!"

My embarrassment faded. "R34-R34LLY?" I tugged on the sleeve of my bright yellow shirt.

"y34h! 1 w1sh 1 could r1d3."

"W3LL WHY C4N'7 Y0U?"

She looked down, hair falling in her face. "g1rls c4n't b3 r4d1c4l."

"WH47?! G1RL5 C4N B3 JUS7 4S R4D1C4L 4S B0Y5 C4N." I began to lower the board from under my arm and started to set it back on the ground, gesturing for her to step on. "D0 Y0U…W4N7 M3 70 734CH Y0U?"

That was when her face lit up completely. "r34lly? you would t34ch m3?" And without waiting for an answer, she stepped onto my board. I held her waist, making sure she was steady as the wheels began rolling and the board began to move under her. We went slowly; me walking beside her. Her feet slid into place inch by inch and as her position became more comfortable, I lifted my hands away and let her ride herself, still walking beside her. My smile grew as her smile grew. She turned to me laughing, uncontrollable glee in her dazzling teal eyes.

"1-1'm do1ng 1t!" she shouted with excitement. She closed her eyes and raised two triumphant fists in the air. My laugh was cut short as I looked back up towards the steep hill she was about to roll down.

"W417-!" But a shout could not stop the board. Her laugh turned to a scream as speed picked up under her. I couldn't run fast enough to catch her. I peered down the hill as she went careening into a shrub and my board rolled away on its own. I sprinted toward her as fast as my legs would take me, panting as I pulled her out of the bush.

"4R3…Y0U…0K?" I asked breathlessly. She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"th4t w4s…4W3SOM3! do you th1nk you could t34ch m3 4g41n som3 t1m3?"

"UH…SUR3. 1'M…M1TUN4, BY TH3 W4Y."

She grinned at me, showing me all her teeth again. "1'm l4tul4."

We spent a sweep spending a few days a week practicing boarding. It wasn't long before she was even better than I was. But it wasn't just radical stunts anymore. We could just sit and talk. I remember one afternoon…Cronus passed by while I was with her. I think…Cronus and I used to be really good friends. But I think…he was giving me flak. For being with her. I…I can't remember. But she got really upset and ran off, and I went after her.

"L4TUL4…JU57 1GN0R3 H1M. H3 D035N'7 KN0W WHA7 H3'S 74LK1NG AB0U7."

I brushed away a tear from her face.

"m1tun4…1 n3v3r got to th4nk you. for b31ng h3r3 4nd show1ng m3 th4t 1 c4n b3 r4d1c4l. but nobody 3ls3 w1ll s33 m3 4s r4d1c4l."

"WH0 C4R35?! Y0U 4R3 TH3 M057 R4D1C4L! …7UL1P…"

She looked up at me, slowly pushing the mess of hair out of my face. I looked away, not wanting her to see my fucked up eyes.

"th3y'r3…not y3llow…"

"1'M KIND 0F 4 FR34K."

Latula giggled through her sniffles. "1 th1nk…1t's cut3."

And before I knew what was happening, she leaned in and kissed me.

It wasn't long after that, when we started the game. And then…ugh…the darkness…shit. I…can't. I don't know anymore.

I forgot how to board. I fall a lot and get mad at myself. I tell her I can't do it.

But she'll come over, and tell me I'm just as radical, and hold me as the board starts to move, and I'll be able to ride again, just like when we first met. And I'll lean down and whisper to her.

"1 L0V3 Y0U, 7UL1P."

And she'll walk on her tiptoes and whisper back, "1 lov3 you too, tun4."


End file.
